Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to web browsing on mobile devices, and more specifically, using a cognitive natural language processing system to provide voice-based web navigation via a phone service.
Mobile telephones, computing tablets, and wearable devices allow users to access digital content (e.g., web pages) over a cellular data network. Further, advances in telecommunications allow such data networks to provide data access at increasing speeds. As a result, users can access data-intensive network services on a mobile device with relative ease.
As a pracitical matter, most telecommunications providers charge subscribers for access to the cellular data network. For example, telecommunications providers offer data plans that allow a subscriber with a fixed amount of data over a given period of time, such as 2 GB per month, 4 GB per month, and so on. Typically, if the user approaches the usage limit specified in a subscribed data plan, then the telecommunications provider blocks the user from accessing further data over the cellular data network or charges extra fees for data that exceeds the limit.